marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Before 20th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 20th century. Before the Universe *The Cosmic Entities create the Infinity Stones.Guardians of the Galaxy Before the Convergence *The Celestials use the Power Stone, or Orb, to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Celestials are overwhelmed by the Orb's power and attempt to dispose of it by storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. *The Kree arrive on Earth, allegedly with the intention of altering Humanity. They genetically alter a number of humans, giving rise to a unqiue caste called the Inhumans that will achieve superpowers if exposed to the Terrigen Mist. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. The Diviners will only open if an Inhuman brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface. For whatever reason, the Kree disperse from Earth, and leave behind one of their deceased kin.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury 2987 B.C. *The Convergence occurs.Thor: The Dark World *'First Battle of Svartalfheim': The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seize the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. 965 January 14th *'Battle at Tønsberg': The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.Thor August 3rd *'Battle of Jotunheim': Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. They force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 977 June 30th *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 1014 *The Kree and Nova empires start a war which lasts for 1000 years. 1197 February 8th *A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well April 2nd *The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery. August 26th *The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December 11th *The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. 1409 January 21st image on a church in Tønsberg.]] *Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.Captain America: The First Avenger 1413 *Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Realms, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men 1507 April 13th *A painting portraying the is finished in Spain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy 1546 December 20th *Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed". 1864 November 29th *Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land.Iron Man 3 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1874 November 30th *Winston Churchill is born. 1876 December 3rd *Chester Phillips is born. 1878 December 18th *Joseph Stalin is born. 1882 January 30th *Franklin D. Roosevelt is born. 1889 April 20th *Adolf Hitler is born. References Category:Timeline